<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s not over (I won’t ever forget you) by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747195">It’s not over (I won’t ever forget you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, He does now, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War Spoilers, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, but thats not important, does jason exist in the DCAMU?, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly: screwing up and receiving relief.<br/>Damian’s first thought after Dick came out of the Lazuraz Pit was <i>‘I f*cked up.’<br/>He must have forgotten something as Dick Grayson came out...not quite right (insane was a not-so-pleasant word).<br/>As he and the other survivors watched the light of Flashpoint approach and he shared his first kiss with Raven, he felt...relieved, some of the survivors were probably worried about losing what they had built in this timeline but he wasn’t, he never would be.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saw JLD: AW waaay back in May so sorry if anything is wrong. I NEED A BETTER TITLE!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>21/1/21 small edits made.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian’s first thought after Dick was revived with the Lazuraz Pit was ‘I fucked up.’</p><p><br/><br/>He must have forgotten something or done some wrong, as Dick Grayson came out...not quite right (insane was the better, not so pleasant, term).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had been so, <em>so</em> sure that it would go fine, that Dick would be fine; Jason had been revived with the Pit and been fine (Damian had forgotten that Jason had, in fact, <em>not </em>been ‘fine’ after his revival).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sixteen-year-old had also forgotten that when you came out of a Lazuraz Pit, you come <em>without </em>your soul; it didn’t help matters that Dick had been dead for <em>too long</em> before going into the Pit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Looking back now, after billions of people had been slaughtered by Darkseid’s Parademons, Damian hadn’t had time to think his actions over rationally, honestly, he just wanted his older brother back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Watching the blinding light of Flashpoint as it fast approached the survivors and sharing his first (and last) kiss with Raven, he felt...relieved, a few of the survivors were probably worried about losing all they had built in this timeline but he wasn’t, he <em>never</em> would be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The survivors, there was only a <em>very</em> small handful of them in contrast to the billions and billions of people that had once inhabited the Earth only a few years ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Flashpoint reached them, he closed his eyes...and opened them in a world, in a timeline, that was so different but also so similar to the one he had left behind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Damian shouldn’t have been able to remember the Apokolips War timeline but he <em>did</em> and now he had to live with the knowledge of the atrocity he had instilled in his brother, in Dick.</p><p> </p><p>He should have left him dead, instead of bringing him back as a <em>monster</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be deleted eventually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've decided to continue this, so watch out for coming chapters.</p><p> </p><p>Just an FYI, it's been a while since I've last watched any DCAMU but I have started reading the comics now so characters will probably be a mash-up of the two.</p><p> </p><p>See you soon for another chapter!<br/>~ Eden </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take requests (not sure how long until I get around to them tho) and suggestions, just drop them in a comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>